1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer telephony integration (CTI). More particularly, this invention relates to the way on-line services and the Internet are accessed through CTI servers. The invention includes improvements to a CTI server which allow dial-up access to such a server, and which also can be used to provide connections to multiple Internet service providers or other on-line access services through the CTI server.
2. Description of the Problem Solved
With the increased use of on-line services, and especially the Internet, the need for more efficient ways to provide access to these services has become pressing. Currently, most users who access these services from small office and home office environments connect through the public switched telephone network (PSTN). FIG. 1 shows an example of such a connection. An originating PSTN office 101 contains a switch which can connect to a service provider point-of-presence (POP) 106 through the PSTN 102 via a terminating PSTN office 103. In some situations, a tandem office within the PSTN intervenes. Alternatively, for a more efficient connection, the originating office can off-load data calls for an access provider to a dedicated data network 104. For illustration purposes, router 105 is shown as an entry point to the dedicated data network. This dedicated data network can be packet-switched, frame relay, or asynchronous transfer mode (ATM). In any case this data network is usually a connectionless or packet switched type of network as opposed to a circuit switched network like the PSTN. This off-loading can be used to alleviate switch congestion in the PSTN. Multiple methods and systems are known which can be used to accomplish this data off-loading. Examples include the Internet Thruway(trademark) products marketed by the assignee of the present application, as well as the methods and apparatus described in pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 980,534 and 982,155, filed Dec. 1, 1997, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The aforementioned patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Users of on-line services and the Internet who have access to a local area network (LAN) often connect to a service provider POP via a computer telephony integration (CTI) server. FIG. 2 illustrates this type of connection. The CTI server 201 is connected to the users at the customer premises equipment (CPE) via LAN 205. The CTI server 201 provides a single direct data connection 202 to one service provider POP 203. A CTI messaging connection 204 is provided to a public switched telephone network; however, calls cannot be connected through this messaging connection. The messaging connection is made through a data link adapter in the CTI server. The function and operation of the CTI server is discussed in various well-known specifications. Some examples of these specifications include: xe2x80x9cNetWare(copyright) TSAPI (Telephony Application Programming Interface)xe2x80x9d published by Novell; xe2x80x9cTSPI (Telephony Server Programming Interface)xe2x80x9d published by Microsoft; xe2x80x9cSCSAS (Signaling Computing Services Architecture)xe2x80x9d published by Dialogic; and the xe2x80x9cS.100xe2x80x9d series of standards published by the Enterprise Computer Telephony Forum (ECTF), all of which are incorporated herein by reference. The CTI server provides users with specialized multimedia, centrex and billing services. The CTI server connection, however, lacks some capabilities of the PSTN connection because it does not have access to the large multipoint, multipath switched network. It is not accessible to dial-up users. Additionally, only one on-line service provider, or Internet service provider is accessible to users. Since different service providers may provide different services at different rates and/or times, users may wish to access multiple service providers simultaneously. For example, a user may wish to use one service provider for e-mail, and another for fax or video conferencing.
What is needed is a way to more closely integrate the operation of the CTI server with that of the PSTN for providing on-line access, as well as dial-up access to the CTI server. Such integration would have advantages resulting from providing more function to both dial-up users of the PSTN and LAN users of the CTI server, including access to multiple, simultaneous connections to on-line service providers, especially Internet service providers.
The present invention meets the above described need by providing a computer telephony integration (CTI) server that can make connections to one or more service provider""s points-of-presence in various ways using the public switched telephone network (PSTN) or a dedicated digital network associated with the PSTN. In one embodiment the CTI server is connected to a first PSTN office having a customer premises equipment (CPE) connection, and a second PSTN office which is connected to at least one point-of-presence (POP). The CTI server manages one or more CPE to service provider connections so that on-line access is provided through the PSTN. In this case, the CPE uses the CTI server directory number (DN) as the DN for establishing the service provider connection. When the CTI server receives a call from a user, the CTI server establishes a CTI connection between itself and the CPE. It receives a request for on-line access to the service provider and connects via the PSTN. Because the CTI server can access multiple service providers using the resources of the PSTN, a user can establish multiple simultaneous connections to on-line service providers.
In another embodiment, the process is similar to that described above but a connection is set up through the PSTN for a user connected to the CTI server via a local area network (LAN) connection. This allows the LAN user to make use of the enhanced service provider access possible by connecting to service providers through a PSTN. This enhanced service provider access includes simultaneous access to multiple service providers.
It is also possible to connect the CTI server to the service providers through a dedicated data network which is associated with the PSTN. In this case the CTI server is connected to CPE through either a PSTN office or a LAN. The CTI server receives a request from a user to establish a connection to a service provider. The CTI server supplies a network address for the particular service provider. Again a CTI connection is established between the CPE and the CTI server. A CPE to service provider connection is then established through the dedicated data network which is associated with the public switched telephone network. The CTI server uses the network address of the service provider POP to connect to the service provider. A user can request additional connections to an additional service providers, thus providing multiple, simultaneous sessions to a user. Two or more of the various connections shown in the various embodiments of the CTI server of the present invention can be implemented simultaneously.
In any of the cases described above, a user can also request to drop one or more specific CPE to service provider connections when the user is finished using these connections. The CPE can also request that the CTI server drop the CTI server connection all together. This severs all connections to service providers and terminates the communications with the CTI server.
In the preferred embodiments, the new functions are implemented by computer program code. The computer program code is used in combination with appropriate computer hardware. A CTI server includes adapters for connection to the PSTN, the dedicated data network and possibly also a local area network. These adapters are connected at least one bus. The CTI server includes a microprocessor and storage with appropriate computer program code. These last elements together form a processing core which is the means for controlling the operation of the CTI server, thus providing management of CPE to service provider connections through the CTI server. On-line access is provided through the PSTN by dialing the directory number of the CTI server. On-line access is also provided to users of the local area network. Connections to service providers are made through the PSTN, or a dedicated data network associated with the PSTN, or both. The appropriate computer program code is supplied on a storage media, which can be diskette, CD-ROM, magnetic tape, or some other form of memory device, or the computer program code can be received via the Internet or some other type of network. The CTI server is often implemented by a workstation or some type of personal computer.
The CTI server as described provides enhanced function to users. It allows users to access multiple on-line service providers simultaneously. It also allows users in a small office/home office (SOHO) environment who have only dial-up facilities to access a CTI server. Previously, CTI server access was limited to users on a private local area network, and those users had to use a single on-line service provider.